


Socks

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crack, Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, Gen, based off a tiktok, stupidness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: It's only all good when they all have socks on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from this tiktok. Check it out!
> 
> https://www.tiktok.com/@theguynamediamond/video/6792024158319480069

The nightguard, Y/N, stumbled their way through the dark hallways of the giant restaurant. They had heard waht sounded like static and clear laughing coming from the Parts and Service room, and wanted to investigate. Y/N tripped over a few parts in the halls, passed the Puppet’s music box, and hopped over a few tables to the door. Turning the handle, they found a rather weird sight. There was Springtrap, Ennard, Foxy, Withered Freddy, and Nightmarionne in the Parts and Service, all under one blanket and laughing together.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What’s going on? What are you all doing??” Y/N shouted at them, silencing them all. Then, Ennard spoke.

“It’s all good!” He exclaimed.  
“We got socks on!” The others said in unison. Y/N nodded, and then looked at their legs, counting the pairs of feet in socks in their head.  
“One, two, three, four…” They muttered. The animatronics started looking at each other, confused and saying things like “Wait, what?” and “Who doesn’t…”  
Y/N yanked the blanket off, revealing everyone but Ennard wearing socks. It had been as if a bomb went off in the room, and everyone started screaming and running from the spot.  
“AAOOOHH NOO!” Foxy screamed. He immediately made a beeline to the Pirate's cove.  
“NOO! NO!” Springtrap ran out of the room, undone springlocks clinking and clacking against decaying flesh.  
“WHY!” Nightmarionne sprinted out of the room on unbalanced feet, sliding behind Puppet’s box.  
"You have dissapointed us, Ennard, and this means you can no longer be part of the boys. We'll give you a few days to pack your things." Withered Freddy calmly said to Ennard before walking to the other side of the room.

Meanwhile, Ennard hid under the wool blanket. If he could blush, he’d be pinker then a lychee. He had been caught without socks, and it caused chaos.


End file.
